project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Pidgey Line/RBY
In Generation I games, the Pidgey line is EVERYWHERE. In Pokémon Red and Blue, you can catch a Pidgey on Routes 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 7, 8, 12, 13, 14, 15, 21, 24, and 25. And there are even wild Pidgeotto on Routes 14, 15 and 21. In Pokémon Yellow, Pidgey are on Routes 1, 2, 5, 6, 7, 8, 11, 12, 13, 21, 24, and 25. And you can even find them in Viridian Forest! Furthermore, if you are lucky enough, you can catch a Pidgeotto in this forest! You will also encounter them on Routes 5, 6, 7, 8, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 21, 24, and 25. Pidgey line is very common in RBY. So you will certainly catch a Pidgey or a Pidgeotto on your run (unless you choose not to, that is). In Generation I games, there are three non-legendary Bird Pokémon: Fearow, Dodrio and Pidgeot. However, Normal/Flying Pokémon aren't that great, because they don't learn useful moves. And, usually, Pidgey is considered the weakest amongst the three because of its lack of a good Flying STAB move: it is more or less stuck with Fly. But the good news is that you can use Pidgeot as your main flying vehicle, even if you don't use it in battles. Important Matchups - Yellow = * Rival (Route 22, optional): Pidgey can take Spearow and Eevee down quite easily. Just try to avoid Growl/Leer from Spearow. If you catch a Pidgeotto in Viridian Forest, this battle is a joke. * Gym #1 - Brock (Pewter City, Rock-type): Pidgey and Pidgeotto aren't the best Pokémon to use in this gym battle, but they can do it. Just use Sand-Attack six times on Geodude and Onix before attacking with Gust/Quick Attack. Because of their low level, it won't be long before they faint. Just use a Potion when needed. * Rival (Cerulean City): Pidgeotto can win this fight easily. Only Sandshrew can be a problem with Sand-Attack, but that's it. * Gym #2 - Misty (Cerulean City, Water-type): Pidgeotto can 2HKO Staryu with Quick Attack. However, Starmie can be a threat for your bird because it is fast, and bulky enough to take several Quick Attacks. And Misty can use a X Defend in order to make her Pokémon even bulkier. You can try to use Sand-Attack, but BubbleBeam is able to 2-3HKO Pidgeotto. So be careful. * Rival (S.S. Anne): This fight isn't difficult, if you manage to avoid getting Sand-Attack'd by Sandshrew and Eevee. Just use a Super Potion if Pidgeotto runs low on HP. * Gym #3 - Lt. Surge (Vermilion City, Electric-type): Don't use Pidgeotto. Except if you come back to this gym later (for example when you will have a Pidgeot with Double-Edge), it doesn't stand a chance against Surge's Raichu. * Rival (Pokémon Tower): Use Quick Attack or Swift (if you went to Route 12 to get it) and heal when needed. * Gym #4 - Erika (Celadon City, Grass-type): The only gym where your bird will shine. Spam Fly against everything and win. * Giovanni (Rocket Hideout, Ground-type): Giovanni uses a lot of Guard Spec., so don't think about using Sand-Attack. Onix and Rhyhorn are problematic for your bird Pokémon, but Onix is the only one which can use a Rock-type move. If you have a Pidgeot, you should be able to take them down with Bide. Persian can be taken down by a powerful STAB move, like Fly or Double-Edge. * Gym #5 - Koga (Fuchsia City, Poison-type): Koga's Pokémon have a Flying-type weakness, so Pidgeot can defeat them with Fly. Just be careful around Venomoth. Because it is level 50, it should be faster than your Pidgeot, unless you are around that level or higher. Also consider that, by using Fly, you give it a free turn to set-up Double Team; bringing an X Accuracy is advised, in case you can't manage to hit it. * Fighting Dojo (Saffron City, Fighting-type): Just Fly. That's all you need to do. * Rival (Silph Co.): Use Pidgeot to take your rival's Sandslash down, then switch. Pidgeot can also handle Kadabra and your rival's Fire-type Pokémon, if it doesn't run low on HP. However, Cloyster/Vaporeon have good Defense and can use Aurora Beam, Magneton is bulky and can use ThunderShock, and Jolteon is fast and able to use Thunderbolt. The only way Pidgeot can defeat all of your rival's Pokémon is to hax its way to victory via Double Team, and if you want to do that, the fight against Sandslash is the best opportunity to set up. * Giovanni (Silph Co., Ground-type): Giovanni's Rhyhorn doesn't have any Rock-type move so feel free to use Bide. Even if his Pokémon are bulky, Pidgeot can take them down with Fly/Double-Edge. Just use some recovery items when needed. * Gym #6 - Sabrina (Saffron City, Psychic-type): Pidgeot can OHKO Abra and Kadabra with Double-Edge. However, Alakazam will be faster than Pidgeot, and will be able to survive Double-Edge while almost OHKO'ing Pidgeot with Psychic. If you really want to defeat Sabrina with Pidgeot, use a Guard Spec. while facing Abra (to avoid getting Flash'd), then give Pidgeot an X Speed and an X Attack. * Gym #7 - Blaine (Cinnabar Island, Fire-type): Don't use Pidgeot. Blaine's Pokémon are too powerful, especially his Arcanine which can use Fire Blast and weaken physical moves with Reflect. In fact, Pidgeot will need some Double Team hax to survive this fight, or X Attack setups. * Gym #8 - Giovanni (Viridian City, Ground-type): Dugtrio only has Ground-type moves, so it is quite easy to defeat it with Pidgeot. Persian can hit Pidgeot with a critical hit Slash, but can be taken down by Double-Edge/Fly. If you want to use Pidgeot against the rest of Giovanni's Pokémon, it will be relatively tricky, because they are quite the bulky ones, and they can use moves which are super effective against Pidgeot: the Nidos can use Thunder, and Rhydon knows Rock Slide. In fact, you will have to use Mimic on Dugtrio in order to be able to use Fissure. Then Pidgeot will OHKO Giovanni's Pokémon (remember: X Accuracy). Alternatively, X Attacks will work. * Rival (Route 22, pre-Elite Four): This fight is relatively difficult for Pidgeot. Sandslash is quite bulky, and you will need around 3 turns to defeat it. Your rival's Fire-type Pokémon can be taken down by Pidgeot if it has enough HP. However, Alakazam can do huge damage with Psychic, and it is possible that it will be faster than Pidgeot. Cloyster has high Defense and can use Aurora Beam, while Vaporeon is bulky and can do a lot of damage with HydroPump. Magneton and Jolteon (which can be faster than Pidgeot) can use powerful Electric-type moves. In fact, without Double Team hax and/or X items, Pidgeot won't survive this battle. * Elite Four Lorelei (Indigo Plateau, Ice-type): Don't use Pidgeot. It will die. Except if you use Double Team and then hax your way up to victory, which is so dicey it can't even be called a strategy. * Elite Four Bruno (Indigo Plateau, Fighting-type): The first Onix of Bruno's team will be a problem for Pidgeot, except if you use Mimic in order to copy Dig. Use Fly on Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee. Bruno's second Onix can be dealt with your copied Dig. Machamp isn't a threat, but it is bulky so use a recovery item if Pidgeot runs low on HP. * Elite Four Agatha (Indigo Plateau, Poison-type): This fight is quite easy. Just use Fly, and heal when needed (especially if Pidgeot is asleep or poisoned). * Elite Four Lance (Indigo Plateau, Dragon-type): Don't use Pidgeot. Hyper Beam does too much damage to it, and Lance's Dragonair and Dragonite can use Electric/Ice-type moves. The only way for Pidgeot to win against Lance is to rely on hax: use Double Team (and heal when being hit), then use Mimic and copy Hyper Beam before sweeping, or use Hyper Beam directly (if you got the TM at the Celadon Game Corner). * Champion Rival (Indigo Plateau): Sandslash can be quite a pain to deal with, because of critical hit Slash. Alakazam can do a lot of damage with Psychic, but won't survive powerful physical moves like Double-Edge; do your math well to be sure you'll outspeed, however. If Pidgeot has enough HP, it can take down your rival's Fire-type Pokémon. However, Cloyster/Vaporeon are bulky and can use Ice-type moves, while Magneton and Jolteon can use powerful Electric-type moves. So, don't use Pidgeot against them, except if you feel like relying on Double Team hax - and even then, you might lose your bird in a twist of bad luck. * Post-Game: No. Mewtwo will completely annihilate Pidgeot. }} Moves Pidgey begins with Gust, which is quite powerful at the beginning of the game (but remember it is a Normal-type move in RBY). It learns Sand-Attack at level 5, which is Pidgey's main advantage against Spearow at the beginning of the game. Even if Pidgey lacks a Flying-type move (whereas Spearow can use Peck), it can try to hax its way to victory. Quick Attack comes at level 12 and will replace Gust as your main Normal-type move. Pidgeotto learns Wing Attack at level 31, but it is fairly weak in this Generation (35 base power), and you generally get it at the time you reach Celadon City and earn the Fly HM. Pidgeot learns Agility at level 44, and Mirror Move at level 54 but these moves aren't that useful. Most of the time, Pidgeot will be fast enough, and if you need some Speed you can just use a X Speed. About Mirror Move, it can come in quite handy to deal with some enemies, but Mimic can do the trick better. In fact, Pidgey and its evolutions can't use a lot of moves. Their main Flying-type move will be Fly. You can also use Sky Attack once you get the TM, but the charge turn can be quite a pain when you need to keep Pidgeot alive. In addition to that, two Fly hits have the same damage output as Sky Attack, as well as having slightly better accuracy. Pidgeot can learn Hyper Beam, and it is its most powerful move. However, you have to buy this TM at the Celadon Game Corner. It can also use Double-Edge (or Take Down), even if the recoil damage can be dangerous in a Nuzlocke. But if you want to play safe, you will only be able to use Swift (TM39)... Pidgeot can also learn some support moves. After defeating Brock, Pidgey can make use of Bide in order to take down some Rock-type Pokémon (let's face it: it is the only thing it can do against these Pokémon), though the nature of the move makes it dangerous to use, as the Pokémon will need to survive two or three hits before attacking back, and there is no guarantee whether or not it will, against stronger foes. As soon as you reach Celadon City, Double Team (TM32) should replace Sand-Attack. Reflect and Mimic are TM moves that Pidgeot can use in some battles. The same goes for Toxic, which can be paired with Double Team/Fly if you feel like relying on haxx. Recommended moveset: ''Offensive: Fly, Double-Edge / Hyper Beam, Double Team / Sky Attack, Mimic'' ''Defensive: Fly, Swift / Double-Edge, Double Team / Reflect, Toxic'' Other Pidgey's stats Pidgeotto's stats Pidgeot's stats * At what point in the game should I be evolved? As soon as possible. If you catch a Pidgey, it should evolve by the time you reach Cerulean City. And it will be a good thing to have a Pidgeot after defeating Giovanni in the Rocket Hideout. * How good is the Pidgey line in a Nuzlocke? It is not very good. Dodrio and Fearow can be considered better Flying-type Pokémon, even if Pidgeot is a little bulkier. And, in RBY, if you have a Fire-type Pokémon, it is almost useless to use a Flying-type one. However, at the beginning of the game, Pidgey and Pidgeotto can help you out quite some. * Weaknesses: Electric, Ice, Rock * Resistances: Bug, Grass * Immunities: Ground, Ghost * Neutralities: Normal, Fighting, Flying, Poison, Fire, Water, Psychic, Dragon Category:Red/Blue/Yellow